Muggle
by Melyssi
Summary: Por que lo que mas quiero es, en parte, muggle ademas ¿que tan dificil puede ser? ron/herms


¡Hola! despues de mi desaparicion regreso con un fic de potter este me lo pidieron hace mas o menos dos años jeje mas vale tarde que nunca vdd? bueno este esta dedicado a: Ayleen que es la que me lo pidio y para yaz-neechan la de siempre

los personajes son propiedad de jk yo slo juego con la continuidad de la historia y lo que escrivo no son con fines de lucro, nadie me pagaria por hacer esto

bueno por ultimo se que con este son dos seguidos de potter pero seguire publicando de naruto y estoy trabajando en algunos de otros animes y peliculas me expando!! bueno sin mas a leer!

* * *

**_Muggle_**

-¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de quejarte Ronald?

Los peatones volteaban aleatoriamente a la cabina fotográfica que se encontraba en la acera

-Es que la verdad no se que tienen de especial las fotografías muggles- dijo un chico desde el interior, que por la forma en que estaba parado daba a entender que era bastante alto-¡ni siquiera se mueven!

-¡Solo cállate y posa!

-Pero, ¿Por qué tenemos que estar en esta….cosa?

-Por que es una cabina fotográfica… y si no quieres tomarte la foto solo dilo y nos vamos-la voz de la chica denotaba clara desesperación.

-Esta bien me callo, pero sigo si…-un flash lo interrumpió con un haz de luz blanquecina que lo dejo momentáneamente cegado-¡Eso es ataque a traición!-dijo mientras hacia ademan de sacar su varita-¡Ya veras, me las pagaras!

-Es solo un flas, cálmate ya ¿si?

-Bien, me calmo-esta vez se acomodo y espero el flash, no lo tomaría por sorpresa, otra vez.

De la cabina salieron dos jóvenes: un muchacho pelirrojo y alto, bien parecido y una muchacha un tanto mas baja que el de cabello castaño y esponjado.

-Bien ya comimos en un restaurant muggle, ya nos tomamos fotos muggles y…-Ron se quedo algo dudativo- Oye ¿Dónde están Harry y Luna?

-No lo se-respondió la muchacha mientras observaba alrededor en busca de algo que hacer-Vamos al cine.

-Pero ¿Y Harry y Luna?

-Harry podrá apañárselas en el mundo muggle, vamos.

Fueron las dos horas diecisiete minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos mas largos de su vida, no es que le molestara el cine, es mas debía admitir que era una forma de entretenimiento bastante decente pero ¿Por qué tenían que ver una película para chicas?¿que tenia de malo la película de acción que había sugerido el? Nada, pero Hermione quería ver esa en la que la protagonista resolvía los problemas de todos sin violencia alguna.

-¿Qué te pareció? ¿Verdad que es genial?

-Si es bastante bueno- esta bien tal vez ella preguntaba de la película pero cualquiera se podría confundir y responderle como si preguntara del cine ¿no? No era mentir-No creí que los muggles fueran tan ingeniosos ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Bueno Harry dijo que irían a la feria ¿Por qué no los alcanzamos?

-Me parece bien, espera, ¿Tu sabias donde estaban?

-Es que en verdad quería ver esa película, bien ¡a la feria!

Lo aceptaba le encantaba la feria, los algodones de azúcar, las manzanas caramelizadas, las hamburguesas, los hot dogs, las cosas cubiertas en chocolate y también los juegos, la montaña rusa en la que se había subido ya cuatro veces y el tiro al blanco en el que había tardado un poco en aprender a apuntar pero lo había logrado y esa cosa en la que no se había subido aun, una rueda grande y muy alta, se quería subir ahí.

-¡Quiero subir a ese!-grito sin lograr esconder su entusiasmo

-¡A la rueda de la fortuna? Bien vamos

La fila no era muy larga y eran parejas en su mayoría, al frente de ellos más o menos tres o cuatro parejas estaban Harry y Luna haciéndose mimos.

Por fin habían llegado al frente, tomaron asiento en la "cosa que parecía banca" y empezaron a subir no era igual que ir en escoba ni se sentía la adrenalina que en la montaña rusa pero no estaba mal, se iban deteniendo para que cada pareja pudiera disfrutar de un momento en lo mas alto.

En cierto momento escucharon el grito de una chica "por supuesto que si" había dicho luna a la propuesta de Harry y ahora se besaban intensamente.

Ahora estaban ellos en lo más alto y la vista era hermosa, se dejaron llevar por un minuto antes de que Ron rompiera el silencio

-Debo admitir que los muggles tienen cosas buenas y saben "hacer" cosas muy, muy buenas

-Te lo dije-contesto Hermione con su vista aun clavada en el horizonte

-Después de todo… lo que más quiero en este mundo es, en parte, muggle

-aja- fue la única respuesta que recibió

-¡¿Te estoy diciendo que te amo y "aja" es lo único que me contestas?!

-Es que yo ya lo sabia, y además yo también te amo Ron

Si eso era suficiente como para dejarlo callado

-Supongo que no seria tan malo ser muggle… de vez en cuando ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Hermione sonrió, la próxima vez le enseñaría el transporte público.

-Si ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

**_FIN_**


End file.
